powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Plug Org
Plug Org was (as his name applies) a plug-themed Org and was one of the two first Orgs (along with Turbine Org) to be fought by the Wild Force Rangers . He is one of two main villains of the pilot episode of Power Rangers Wild Force "Lionheart"''. Biography Plug Org is one of two first Orgs that attacked Turtle Cove and he a combined his attack with Turbine Org. He is also one of the first Orgs that Cole ever witnessed. He first rescued Turbine Org from the four Wild Force Rangers before they together defeated the rangers and retreated. The two orgs later returned and attack the dam of Turtle Cove. There they encountered the five Wild Force Rangers (with Cole joined in to be the Red Ranger) he fought with the Black, White and the new Red Ranger, but with the combine attack with Turbine Org, they nearly won. But the Red Ranger ordered the other Rangers to combine their weapons and form the Jungle Sword. Plug Org fought first the Rangers and he was finally destroyed by the Jungle Sword Savage Slash. Plug Org is among the Orgs seen in the Org Spirit World. Personality Plug Org was a very arrogant, prideful, confident, selfish and boastful Org. He is very arrogant, stubborn and confident and it is shown that he doesn't respect his enemies, just like other orgs. He is very boastful, destructive, chaotic, power-hungry and thinks he always wins. He very appreciate his fire power and thought he can easily defeat the rangers. He is even somehow more arrogant than Turbine Org. His arrogance and egoism is shown as he went first in battle and ignored Turbine Org's warning about the Jungle Sword. His arrogance and stubbornness led to his demise in the battle. Powers And Abilities *'Strength: Whilst not so strong as Turbine Org, Plug Org possess enough strength to battle the Rangers. *'Durability-'''Whilst nowhere near as durable and Turbine Org, and in another universe entirely from later monsters, Plug Org was shown to be able to be slammed into a tree by Danny and be unfazed. A scratch on the side of his face from Alyssa's claws also did nothing. *'Lighting Bolts: 'Plug Org can fire yellow colored electric bolts from the antennas on both of his shoulders. This was presumably his strongest (individual) attack as two blasts from his lightning took down all four Rangers. **'Shoulder Bolts-'Plug Org can also fire yellow lightning from spots on his shoulder in conjunction with his shoulder beams. These could take out Alyssa and Taylor in one hit. *'Energy Combination-'Plug Org can combine his energies with an ally, as shown when he combined his power with Plug Org to perform their strongest attacks, *'Teleportation: 'Plug Org can teleport to any location at will. Arsenal *'Fist-'Plug Org's right hand is a fist which he can use in combat. *'Plug Hand-'Plug Org's left hand is a plug which he can launch lightning attacks from. **'Lighting Beams: Plug Org can fire yellow colored beams of electricity from his plug shaped left hand. This was shown to be powerful enough to blast a massive tower into scrap pieces. **'Double Energy Beam:' By combing his power with Turbine Org, they can fire two strong energy beams (with Plug Org's coming from his hand). In Plug Org's case, this consisted of charging up yellow electricity into his chest and then firing it from his left hand. This is their strongest combined attack as it knocked down all five Rangers in one blast, Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Plug Org is voiced by Tom Wyner. Notes *Plug Org is the first Org to be defeated by the Jungle Sword. *The existence of Plug Org together with Turbine Org can be the sign of growing power of Master Org, since the return of Master bring the return of the other orgs. *He is the first Org in the series, who wasn't enlarged. See Also References Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters Category:PR First Villain Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:PR Electrical Monsters